Monster Hunter EX: Pet Function
Hunting Companion pets Note: This will be a W.I.P. so be patient... A feature that this fan game has is the Pet system. Hunters can have multiple pets, but only one can Assist the Hunter during his/her hunts. The Pets can be bought for high prices, but most can only be gained by taming wild monsters. Certain Monsters, however, cannot be tamed! The taming process can only be done in either free hunt, or in Harvest tour quests. Taming monsters Small *Taming small monsters is simple. You can tame them by feeding them an Item that corresponds with their diet. For example, Carnivores will eat Raw meat and Fish, While insectivores will eat any insect item, and Herbivores will eat only plant/fungus based items. Once you do it enough times, the said small monster will start to follow you, you can then proceed to tame it by using a new item called the Taming Collar. Once used, the Taming Collar will allow you to name your new pet. Large Large Monsters are harder to tame in the wild, since they will attack you head on! There are two ways. *You can capture said monster, and then visit the Taming Arena, an area where you will fight said monster again, but instead of using weapons, you will use a new tool called the Soothing Stick, which acts like a hunting horn, but all of it's notes will soothe the monster. This can be measured by the Soothing gauge above the monster's head. The Higher the gauge is filled, the better your chances of taming it. It is recommended you fill it completely before using a Taming Collar. *You can, if possible, also use the technique you use with small monsters on the young of a targeted large monster. This technique is simpler, but the young monster will require time to grow before reaching full size.Speedster: Taming Level (TL) The Taming Level dictates how much effort you will need to put into taming a monster. As a Rule, small and young monsters typically have a TL of 1 or 2. Large adult monsters, however, have between 3 and 7 TL. Depending on the species, you will have to take a lot of effort and time to tame a monster. Functions of Pets Pets can be useful for many things. *Pets can Dig up potentially valuable items in certain "Dig Spots" in an area. The Higher the "Treasure Hunter" Level of the pet, the higher the chance of finding a very rare item. *They can help you in your fights against large monsters. The higher their "Fighter" level, the better they fight. *They can also warn you when a large monster is nearby. *They can also lead you to your target. Monster Pet Statistics *'Treasure Hunter:' The higher this stat is, the better the chances of the pet finding highly valuable materials on the field. *'Fighter: '''The higher this stat is, the better they fight. *'Stamina:' When this gets low, the pet will be hungry. The hunter can feed the pet an item that corresponds to their diet to increase their stamina. *'Defender:' The higher this skill, the higher the defense, and therefore, the less damage the pet takes. *'Speedster:' The higher this stat, the higher the pet's movement and attack speed. *'Affection:''' The higher this stat, the friendlier the pet is to the owner. Note: You can suggest some stats. Tameable Monsters Growing monsters *Jaggi -> Great Jaggi *Baggi -> Great Baggi *Wroggi -> Great Wroggi *Velociprey -> Velocidrome *Genprey -> Gendrome *Ioprey -> Iodrome *Zamite -> Zamtrios *Male Ludroth -> Royal Ludroth / Purple Ludroth *Uroktor -> Agnaktor *Conga -> Congalala / Emerald Congalala *Rathling (Female) -> Rathian *Rathling (Male) -> Rathalos *Giggi -> Gigginox / Baleful Gigginox *Cephalos -> Cephadrome *Hermitaur -> Daimyo Hermitaur / Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Basarios -> Gravios / Black Gravios *Yian Kut ku Chick -> Yian Kut ku / Blue Yian Kut ku *Yian Garuga Chick -> Yian Garuga *Zinogre Pup -> Zinogre / Stygian Zinogre *Seregios Chick -> Seregios *Brachydios Whelp -> Brachydios Large Monsters All But the specificly mentioned Monsters in the below list can be tamed None Tameable Monsters *Deviljho / Savage Deviljho *Rajang / Golden Rajang *Wilolu / Ravenous Wilolu *Ebony Wilolu *Blazing Wilolu *Devourer Wilolu *Alduisiose *Idiacanthus *Floralians *Akantor *Ukanlos *Critical Brachydios *Elder Dragons (Kirin and it's subspecies being the exceptions) Notes: * Tamed Monsters will be smaller than their "Wild" Counterparts, even the large monsters are smaller than the wild variety. * A Pet can be taken even if there are two comrades or three other players in a hunting party, since Pets take a seperate slot. * Rathlings are added Via Monster Hunter EX+Destiny Expansion Back To: Back to Monster Hunter EX main page Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57